1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiment of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display having a shielding conductor formed to prevent static electricity.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a display device that is most often used as a television, a monitor and the like. The LCD displays an image by using a liquid crystal layer between two substrates, on which an electrode and a switching element are formed, and applying an electric field to the liquid crystal layer to control the liquid crystals direction thereby controlling transmittance of light through the liquid crystals.
The manufacturing of LCD displays includes a process of forming several layers of thin films on an insulation substrate and patterning the layers, a process of rubbing an alignment layer, a process of testing a formed wiring, and other processes. During these processes, it can happen that static electricity inflows or arises causing damage to devices such as the thin film transistors and the wiring formed on an insulation substrate.
The following are examples of ways in which static electricity can appear and cause damage to devices: scratches may form on the wiring, for example, caused by a probe during a wiring test, wherein the scratched portion acts as a lightning rod causing sparks may break insulating layers; sparks may be generated because of an insulating layer that includes a portion with poor insulating properties due to, for example, defects of an organic insulating layer, and the sparks break the insulating layer; and static electricity may arise due to friction during the process of rubbing an alignment layer to break a weak portion in a display area and other processes.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art.